


Things you said after you kissed me

by InvisibleObserver13



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Bonny - Freeform, Comfort/Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drunken Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, mentions of past Johnny/Ali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleObserver13/pseuds/InvisibleObserver13
Summary: Johnny gets wasted after Ali broke with him.  Bobby tries to care for his friend.  A kiss happens.
Relationships: Bobby Brown & Johnny Lawrence, Bobby Brown/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 21
Kudos: 25





	Things you said after you kissed me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrikeLikeACobraKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeLikeACobraKai/gifts), [johnnylawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnylawrence/gifts).



> Prompt requested by StrikeLikeACobraKai. This fic is for both Kai and my Twitter friend bee, who are both Bonny shippers. Based on a Tumblr prompt from https://eversncenewyork.tumblr.com/post/110395333021/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a

You just got your ass handed to you by Ali. Despite our already ill-advised drinking and partying, you were already back at it. I understood. You were nursing a broken heart. You were hitting the bottle pretty hard. I tried to take it away from you.

“Hey, Johnny. That’s enough, man.”

“I’ll decide when I’ve had enough.” You ripped your arm away from me. You were so wasted that you stumbled. You couldn’t even hold onto the damn bottle. Beer sloshed out and sprayed Tommy in the face.

“Hey, watch it!”

You were already moving to grab another beer. Fuck that. I refused to let you do this to yourself. I grabbed your arm in a firm grip and pulled you out of the room. “You’re not about to crawl into a bottle and drown there. Not on my watch. We’re leaving now.”

Surprisingly, you didn’t put up much of a fight when I dragged you out of there and shoved you in the car. I didn’t want to take you home like this. I knew your stepdad would be on your ass. And your mom would cry and the fighting would get worse. I know you hate that. So, I took you to my place to sober up and sleep it off.

We sit on my bed, you slumped against my pillows and me perched on the edge as I toss our shoes to the floor. I laid back, trying to get comfortable, which was hard to do with you sprawled out and taking up most of the space. It grew quiet and I started to drift off to sleep.

“Hey, Bobby.” You nudged me back into consciousness.

“Hmm?”

I turned to see what you wanted. Before I could comprehend what was happening, your lips were on mine. Warm, wet, urgent, and soft. That last part was unexpected. Your scent surrounded me. Drakkar Noir mixed with sweat and Coors Banquet. It was overpowering. I closed my eyes and started to reciprocate the kiss.

But somehow, my senses came back to me. I pulled back, sat up, and turned away from you. I didn’t want to, but I had to.

“What’s the matter, Bobby? Don’t you like me?”

I squeezed my eyes shut, gritting my teeth. _Of course, I do. I’m in love with you, you idiot._ Instead, I said, “Of course, I do. I’m your best friend. I have to like you, despite the stupid shit you pull.”

“So, you think what I did was stupid?”

I didn’t know if you were talking about the kiss or everything else you’ve done since Ali broke up with you. I didn’t want to talk about the kiss. Not like this. As much as I wanted it, wanted you, it wasn’t right. You were drunk. You probably wouldn’t remember in the morning. And I wasn’t about to be a rebound. So, I dismissed it.

“Johnny, you’re drunk. You do stupid shit when you’re this wasted. It’s part of why Ali broke up with you.” I winced. I didn’t have to look at you to know that mentioning her was twisting the knife. I didn’t want to hurt you.

Your voice was broken and bitter when you spoke. But there was also fear. “I lost Ali. I’m not going to lose you too, am I?”

That’s the moment that I turned back to you. I smiled in what I hoped was an encouraging way. I took your hand. "No matter what you do, you’re never going to lose me. You’re my brother. We’re Cobra Kai and Cobra Kai Never Dies. I said it because I care about you. I don’t want you to fuck up anything else that’s good in your life.”

Then you gave me this stupid, beautiful, drunk sleepy smile. “You’re a good friend, Bobby Brown.”

I rolled my eyes, trying not to laugh. I let go of your hand, placing it on your chest. “You better believe it. Now, go to sleep, asshole. You’re going to have the worst hangover in the morning.”

Then you rolled over and surrendered to slumber. And I laid awake beside you for hours. I couldn’t get those things you said after you kissed me out of my head. Nor the feel of your lips against mine. Did you only kiss me because you were hurt and hammered? Or is there a part of you that is attracted to me and you’re too afraid to lose me as a friend? Would you ever see me the way you saw Ali? Would we stand a chance if you did?

At some point, sleep overtook me. But the questions and feelings remained.


End file.
